User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here. Huria I want my baby back! DX ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) The number one problem everyone has had with FW was Huria. I can't allow it back in. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Everett and Brazil How is my nation looking so far? I was also wondering if Everett and Brazil could be allies? I like your core beliefs and the basic structure of your government. And your president is hot.... lol. Do you have any suggestions for other allies? LIKE A BOSS, PSYRAX (Speak Your Peace) 22:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Your country is looking really good so far. Keep working and you can join in. And, your President is hot too, LMAO. I see you have already talked to Minecraftian and Woogers. You can also ask User:Enclavehunter, his country is the United States and User:Super Warmonkey, his country is Benelux. Everett and Brazil can be badass allies. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:27, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Atlion Hey UP, is it possible for me. Get in on the Atlion thing, or have all the states gone? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 07:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Anyone can join in at this point. Unlike what you're hearing from Sunkist, the map is not decided on and is not properly divided. I told them to hold off on land claims until other players confirmed their participation. All you need to do is come up with a state name and your outline until the map is completed and fairly prepared for all users who will join. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:40, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Never did I say anything like, I simply told him..Wow. I don't even want to do this. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm just saying, because apparently, the dividing of Ackerland is an issue for you, even though you knew other players may join. We need a proper design of a map that can accommodate all the players who are going to participate. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:44, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The way you divided it up made me unhappy, it's a terrible place to put a new player. Most people will want water access. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Mister President Mister President, given the fact that you were elected in June of this year, you need to start developing a national government for us. Sincerely, your citizen. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, I quite like looting and rioting. Look at all the free stuff I got! Woogers - talk ( ) 20:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Mister Admin Your absence is being exploited by... oh, you know who anyhow. This is my last effort before I pull myself out of Atlion. Please kick Viva out of the game permanently or check up on him at the end of every day to ensure he's in line. This exact situation goes from game, to game, to game. I don't want to rant, I just want to make a final effort before I leave a game I actually like a lot. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Really Super? That's how your saying it? I was pretty sure you were the only one causing an issue for the game by exploitng UP's absence to force everyone to do what you wanted. I think the game would go much more smoothly without you of all people. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes, because leaving all the issues up to democratic vote is exploitation. No, I can see your point Viva, you'd like it if we all followed our own ways. I mean, Ixania can be a fascist Nazi-state, Sagesse can be founded by the French, while Broker is invaded by the tribesmen from Brazil, and they become overlords there and defeat the British who came from Edwardsland. Then, a sudden turn of events! The Vikings come from the north followed by dragons and Valkyries. Good spot, Viva, let everyone decide their own history, since why would a game like Atlion need continuity? What was I thinking? Having a unified history? WHAT NATION ON EARTH HAS A UNIFIED HISTORY? Sheesh, how silly was I? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) No idea Super. But your telling everyone that they must leave it up to democracy, as if we aren't capable of choosing for ourselves. You wouldn't let MC wright the anthem as he, me, and Topaz wanted, you wanted to try Ixania for an issue evveryone else got over, you wanted push a law that would resemble a unity government, and then you accuse me of not being a team player for not only refusing to your guidelines, but because I stuck to doing exactly what UP made the game for in the first place. This is a running theme. I don't do what you wantn you get mad and accuse me of insubordination, and we fight over the issue until UP steps in. You did it when I refused to bow to the ASA, you did when I expanded Huria, you did it when I fired my lawyers when they refused to issue civil unions, and your doing it again. Nobody is concerned about an issue until you make it one. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) First off, it's democracy or nothing. If you want your little dictatorship, go have it on your own Wikia or go test one of those Wikias where the admins ban first and ask questions alter. I gave MC suggestions, and I did state that it was HIS DRAFT, and he can do what he wants. Also, Topaz didn't like it at all from what I remember, stating something along the lines of "THIS IS ATLION, NOT ENGLAND!" Also, you made an issue about how Ixania was portrayed in the anthem. Don't put things out of context again. I also NEVER WANTED TO MAKE A LAW WHICH MADE ANYTHING A UNITARY GOVERNMENT. You keep hammering on that, over and over and over again, but nothing of the sort every happened. Also, nobody got over your Ixania issue. MC has stated that he doesn't care about anything and wants to abstain from politics since he doesn't like conflict. UP agreed with me, Sunkist opposed you, and the other guys didn't comment, which they never do anyway when there's an issue with you. You've misunderstood this game from the get-go, treating it like just another nation game. For fuck sake man, WE ARE ONE FUCKING COUNTRY, get it in your head. I never denied wanting you to bow down to a nation which has had more effort put into it and had a longer record on the Wikia. I had respect for Everett and admitted it was much stronger than the ASA, and was always second to it, because it was a bigger project and had been here a lot longer than the ASA. Either get in the way of things or keep your shit independent. I also never made an issue about your lawyers. I said I'll sue you, since that's within my right. The country can sue you if you fail to abide by its constitution. So yes. Also, I don't care what everyone else is concerned about. I come here to enjoy the projects I partake in, and having a neo-Nazi fascist state with a player who wants to go his own way on everything nearby ain't gonna cut it. You continuously fail to see reason. This can't work without a unified history, geography and culture. You know this, but you are just always in opposition mode - in every game. You can't pin this on me, since there was never as much arguing and fighting here until you came along. In terms of Atlion, it's either you get kicked out, or I leave. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:43, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to end this right now. First one of us is going to get kicked out if this goes on. Your just as deep in this as I am. A record is a record my friend, nothng more unless someone makes something of it. The ASA is nice, but it isn't special simply because its been here longer. Ethiopia is by far one of the oldest nations on Earth, but does it recieve any special treatment? Nope. Same with the ASA. Just because you say I have to bow to the ASA, then call it power gaming when I don't, means absolutely nothing. It is only that way because you said so. Now, fascism and Nazism are two different things, and you need to pick up a book an get that through your head. Why? Because I did that, and know the difference. Regardless of your comments, it doesn't take away from the fact that your the one who has been trying to establish the groundrules when you don't have that authority. YOu wanted to prosecute Ixania even though the issue was handled. You wanted to establish a unified history, essentially making all of the states blander than the color grey. And you also told everyone they have to get everyone else's permission to establish their state's history the way they want too. To any other person, that would be seen as authoritorian, much like your preferred political style. I was perfectly content after the constitution issue, and only wanted to seceded as my formal attempt to leave the game. Aside from that, you've got no right to say I'm in opposition mode when all of my opposition was directed toward your attempts to tell us how to develop our states. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Power gaming actually means something within the world of role play. Sure, in another game, there would be much better ways to see who's power gaming, but something you seem to never notice is that on a Wikia game, there is no way to measure a country's strength or status other than it's quality and seniority. There is no other way. There is no system of levels. There are no plugins we can use. There is NOTHING OTHER THAN QUALITY AND SENIORITY. And that is why the Allied States was supposed to be perhaps under the top three most powerful, feared and respected nations. I did not walse in here and demand it, I worked for it. Nazism, as per the Wikipedia definition, is a variety of fascism. But that's besides the point. Also, since we're back to personal shit, again, you need to stop using "your" instead of "you're" and pick up a book and learn it, since I did that, and know the difference. I also have not been trying to establish anything. I have come to UP with everything I thought I didn't understand and have only been following his guidelines and his ideas for HIS GAME. Yes, I want, not wanted, to prosecute Ixania, and I still will if I notice you're violating the constitution. Why? Since I am here to RP; if you don't like my RP style, try and change it ICly. But this is OOC, and yes, our country needs a unified history for the continuity of the game. You have a problem if you cannot see the problems which will come from everyone making their own history. It's JUST NOT POSSIBLE in a game like this. And no, I am not authoritorian, since I am leaving everything up to democracy. You keep implying I am trying to dictate democracy, well, my friend, that's not possible. It's either democracy or UP's word. You clearly have a problem with UP's decisions so I guess it's democracy then. You still don't see the point of this game, and I REALLY WISH UP didn't say it as simple as "you guys develop your own states." He was way to vague. We're supposed to collectively decide on national issues. History is a national issue. Geography is a national issue. But I am glad you've "put an end to this," now we just need UP to make his ruling. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Generally, I'll use whatever language I see fit to get my point across, and don't say your glad I'm putting an end to this and try to push a rant through. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you're allowed to rant at my dedication to have this game work smoothly then I am allowed to rant at your opposition to it. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Tell me, why do we have a strong dislike for each other, and then we're like buddies the next? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Because I am an extremely friendly person who can't stay angry at someone if I don't need to be. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :When then, I will try to work with you. Here is my reason for opposing you. Your dedication appears draconian to me, with all demands that things runs a certain way, and your insistence that we do a centain thing. It feels as though your interperating things in a fashion you find tolerable to yourself. That's all. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I am interpreting things as I think UP intended them to be. If UP thinks we should all decide our own history, I'll do it, but I'll do it knowing the game is not going to work. I am leaving everything up to democracy since UP isn't around. If he were around every day, there would be no need to vote since he'll be able to make rulings, but for now, it's democracy. A team does not work as each person doing what they think is right. It's teamwork, discussions, and agreements. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I hope you understand when I say that for the last few days, it appears most of the authority has somewhat ended up in your hands. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I take initiative. I did it in Future World as well before I became an admin. I do it for the Wikia in general even though I am not an admin. I try to help and improve and the admins of games and the Wikia can overrule me at any time they feel the need to - but if they don't organize or address certain events, I certainly will. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) It's almost funny how you two always have long arguments on UP's talk page, generally when he's not even here. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I brought it here for UP. It developing into an entire argument is beyond my control. It's his game, thus he needs to make rulings concerning these things. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) True. This is like the forth time we've done this. Regardless, I'm done with the issue. I'm in too good of a mood to care what happens next. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 12:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ? Well i was wondering if there's room for one more memeber. Think About Kongeriget ƂvƋ Kallisuit (talk) 22:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) With Sunkist gone for mysterious reasons, you have two states to choose from. The one on the west coast, and the north-central one. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Why cant i do what you did Kongeriget ƂvƋ Kallisuit (talk) 05:50, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You mean have an island? I proposed that to UP. He has settled on the current map and doesn't want any more changed that I know of, though you can ask him. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 05:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC)